


On The Roof

by Viktaruuu112



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Trans Keith (Voltron), sex outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktaruuu112/pseuds/Viktaruuu112
Summary: “You wanna know how many times I came while thinking of you?”“How many?” Shiro licked his lips.Keith’s voice was painfully gentle, “I’ve lost count…”Trans Keith/mix of afab/amab language





	On The Roof

Shiro and Keith used to sneak out onto the roof of Keith’s house when they were younger, passing the hours of late summer as they dwindled into boredom. His bedroom window opened up over it, making it easily accessible.

It had been forever since the two of them wasted time to talk the evening away, and the old window only needed a tender touch before it came loose under Keith’s prying fingers. Then the two of them stepped up onto Keith’s desk, wary of its scattered belongings, and crawled out onto the roof.

They lit a blunt, passing it back and forth as the sun went down, enjoying the last days of summer before they started university. 

The thin joint did next to nothing but give them the satisfaction of the taste of smoke.

The stars grew abundant above them and their voices faded into the warmth of the evening.

Keith tutted, “Lotor’s weed sucks…”

“You know he always rips you off.”

Keith took a long moment to answer, taking the time to gently blow the smoke into a cloud before rolling his eyes, “Eh, I sucked his dick for this one.”

Shiro laughed, “Still a rip-off.”

Keith chuckled, “Why? How much would you pay for me to suck your cock?”

Shiro sighed heavily, taking the question as rhetorical. Keith wished he wouldn’t do that so much. 

“So, are you guys like, still a thing?”

Keith exhaled a small stream of smoke again and watched the nuances in Shiro’s expression, “Not anymore… not really.”

“You never told me what happened with that.” Shiro reached out for the smoke and took it from Keith’s hand.

Keith shrugged, feet slowly teetering back and forth on the heel. “He just… I don't know… he fucked around a lot.” He studied Shiro’s eyes trained on the horizon.

“When’s the last time you got laid?” Keith asked

“Uh… fuck.” Shiro laughed, “It’s… um… been a while.”

“Sucks being the golden boy, yeah?”

Shiro groaned, smoke whispering out “No one’s called me that in forever.”

Keith grinned, laying back against the roof and folding an arm behind his head, “You can be my golden boy.”

Shiro met his gaze, “And what does that entail?”

Keith shrugged, “Whatever you want, baby.”

Shiro smiled, rolling his eyes, “What a flirt.”

“Is that all it takes for you, then? Pet names do it for you?”

“It’s not so much the name as it is the flattery I guess... I always had a soft spot for it… it does things to me.”

“What, so you have a praise kink?”

Shiro side eyed him.

Keith licked his lips and tried to smother the grin on his face with his cheek muscles, “Hit the nail on the head?” Keith’s voice softened, “You want me to tell you how sweet you are? How good you’d look going down on me, wouldn’t you?”

Shiro bit his lip, training his gaze to the moon appearing against the fading sunrise.

Keith turned onto his side, inching closer, tilting his face upward in a mocking tone all on its own. “Are you blushing, Mr. Golden Boy?”

Shiro tried to shove him away, “You-” he paused for emphasis “-are so embarrassing.”

Keith stole their prize from Shiro’s fingers and flicked the burning end, then he watched gentle ashes fall, “Am I embarrassing, or are you just embarrassed?’

“There’s no difference.”

“There is a difference…” Keith hedged.

Shiro ran a hand over his face before laughing and shoving Keith down onto his back again. Shiro remained seated, “Why are you are such a flirt?”

Keith chuckled and let out a slow breath, “There’s nothing wrong with flirting. You should try it some time.” Keith lifted his hand and patted Shiro on the back. His hand lingered over Shiro’s shoulderblade, the warmth soaked into his palm.

Shiro’s voice was gentle when he spoke, “You should be careful… you might give someone the wrong idea.”

Keith let his hand curl, nails gently grazing Shiro’s shirt. The simple touched warmed his chest. “What idea is that?”

Shiro turned toward him dislodging Keith’s hand from his back. Keith let it settle on Shiro’s arm instead, thumb gently grazing hair.

“That you were interested…” Shiro offered gently, moving to touch the back of Keith’s hand with his fingertips.

Keith handed him the shrinking blunt. He watched with mild intensity as Shiro brought it to his lips and took a gentle pull, keeping his eyes locked with Keith’s. Their hands lingered together. Keith turned his hand upward and let Shiro play with his palm.

“I won’t lie and say I haven’t jerked off to you before.” His heart jumped at the clarity of his confession.

Shiro’s eyes flitted instantaneously down to the roof where they lounged, and back up to Keith’s eyes.

“Then I won’t lie and say that I haven't dreamed about fucking you.” Shiro took another pull, eyes trained on keeping their gazes locked.

Keith pressed his lips tight to keep from grinning.

“You wanna know how many times I came while thinking of you?”

“How many?” Shiro licked his lips. 

Keith’s voice was painfully gentle, “I’ve lost count…”

If it were any earlier, the sun would have revealed the blush on their faces.

“I used to stay awake at night… thinking of how you would touch me…”

Shiro’s lips parted.

“I wondered if you’d like to watch… maybe you’d sit between my legs and watch me swirl my fingers around my clit… watch me suck the slick off, moan on my fingers before pushing them inside of myself… fuck myself like that… imagining it was your cock…”

“Fuck,” Shiro whispered.

“I don’t know how many times my cunt has throbbed at the thought of your voice in my ear… whispering to me as you fucked me raw.”

Shiro flicked the remainder of the blunt away and turned to lay his side. His hand groped over Keith’s stomach, and he gripped the fabric in hand. Tension pulled like a rubber band the closer they moved together.

His breath shook as he neared Keith’s face, letting their eyes lock briefly before Shiro became enchanted with the sight of Keith’s lips.

Keith’s breath caught in his throat, “I wondered if you’d moan my name when you come inside of me…”

“Jesus, Keith.”

Breath shaking, Keith licked his lips and felt his face flush. He tugged Shiro’s hand from his shirt and shifted it down so he could feel Keith through the fabric.

Shiro leaned forward, mouth meshing with Keith’s. His hand quickly popped the button on Keith’s pants and pulled on the zipper.

Their breath came quickly.

“You’re trying to fucking kill me.”

“You’re easily moved,” Keith’s breath shook.

“You’re incredibly moving…” Shiro dipped beneath Keith’s boxers, shoving his hand over short, soft curls. He moaned when his fingertips met the warm puddle between Keith’s folds and leaned his forehead against Keith’s.

Shiro’s moan broke through any resemblance of decency that lingered lazily on the edges of Keith’s mind. “God, you’re so wet, Keith.”

“Fuck…” Keith whispered when Shiro’s finger sank into him. He spread his legs as much as he could, taking Shiro’s finger completely inside of him. His voice cracked, “God, your fingers are so big.”

Shiro bit Keith’s lip before kissing them again. His palm rubbed against Keith’s clit as he gently fucked his finger in and out of his soaked hole.

“God, I wanted this for so long,” Shiro whispered, and Keith’s body lit up like fire.

“Fuck… me too...”

Chills burned over Keith’s skin when Shiro nudged the scar on his cheek to roll his head to the side, mouth ghosting over his neck just beneath his ear, “Fuck, I’ve thought of splitting your pussy with my tongue… fucking your hole with it… sucking your little dick into my mouth until you beg me to stop…”

“Oh, yes... Fuck, Shiro.” Keith whimpered through each perfect thrust into his dripping pussy.

“But I won’t stop... you wouldn’t want me to…”

Keith whined. Shiro’s finger repeatedly dove into his sopping hole, spread him wide. He curled his finger, and Keith suddenly forgot how to breathe.

“Let me fuck you, baby…”

Breath catching, Keith nodded, clawing at Shiro’s shirt. He groaned, “Fuck me, Shiro… god, I want you to fuck me… fuck me hard.”

Shiro pulled his hand from Keith’s body. Not bothering to notice that they were still outside, Shiro tugged Keith’s pants off, tossing them further up on the roof and massaged his cock over his pants.

He replaced his hand with Keith’s, and he stroked slowly, eyes blurring at the perfect, glistening image of Keith’s pussy.

Keith spread his legs wider, face red and wanting. It made Shiro’s mouth water to see his best friend on his back, knees bent, cunt dripping for him.

Shiro knelt between Keith’s thighs and ran his tongue in a long, perfect swipe up the middle of Keith’s folds to wet them further, to taste the heat leaking like a stream for him.

The pressure was satisfying to the bone, Shiro’s mouth was too good. His hands found the insides of Keith’s thighs and he squeezed handfuls of flesh. His thumbs swiped up over Keith’s labia, smoothing over the soft puffiness. 

His tongue sank deeper, a quiet moan leaving him as he moved to suck Keith’s fat clit into his mouth. 

His tongue roved over the sensitive head as he sucked.

“Fuck. Shiro… Shiro, Shiro,” Keith gripped his hair, back bowing away from the foundation beneath him. The heat in his gut snapped and rolled over him like waves. Shredded moans ripped from Keith’s throat as he came unexpectedly, cunt throbbing around Shiro’s tongue. It was an absolute dream to feel Shiro’s perfect mouth sucking his dick like he was fucking starving. 

Shiro didn’t let him down easy - he continued to suck until the waves died down; until Keith was whimpering in overstimulation, gripping Shiro’s hair, silently begging for a moment of rest.

Shiro leaned up on his hands and let his mouth move gently over Keith’s stomach and chest. He settled when he reached Keith’s neck. Then he gently kissed his jaw and suggestively rubbed his cock between Keith’s legs.

Keith struggled to catch his breath, face flushing as he grinned. “Fuck, Shiro…”

Shiro smiled dreamily after eating up a mildly intoxicating moan from his best friend’s mouth, “Let’s get off the roof.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseRoyaly/)   
> 


End file.
